wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
House Kamlott
The House Kamlott is a Questor Mechanicus House hailing from the Knight World of Brittoria in the Segmentum Obscurus, at the fringe with the Segmentum Solar. The House is not well-known without the borders of its system, being mainly the guardian of the nearby Forge World of Omnicor. History The Omni-Brittorian Alliance After the events of the Horus Heresy, the newly created Adeptus Mechanicus sent a colonisation ship to the Mining World of Corthir in order to established a Forge World and exploit the mineral ressources of the planet. Obviously, this lead to tensiosn with the Knight Houses of Brittoria, the moon of Cornthir, who owned the mining industries of the planet and who refused to cede them to the newcomers. Fortunately, the House Kamlott had no interests in the mining of Cornthir, on the contrary the leaders of the House proposed an alliance to the Mechanicus to undermine the power of their rivals. Thus, they forged a strong alliance with the leaders of Cornthir (recently renamed Omnicor by the Mechanicus) in exchange of military and political support in their upcoming war against the other Houses of Brittoria The Civil War The House Kamlott, after having secured the alliance with the Mechanicus of Omnicor, declared war against its rival Houses in order to become the sole master of Britorria. Adter decades of war, the attackers finally won and forced the surviving Houses to swear fealty to them ''--'' or to be utterly destroyed. Homeworld The House Kamlott rules the Knight World of Brittoria, a luxurious planet within the Segmentum Obscurus. The denizens are wholy devoted to the Cult Mechanicus and most of them, even the poorer peasants, have bionics and cybernetic implants. Some Nobles almost look like Tech-Priests of the Mechanicus, or are even one themselves. Beliefs The Hous is totally devoted to the Machine-God and most of the nobility are well-versed in engeneering. Also, the Nobles who doesn't become Knight usually joined the ranks of the Adeptus Mechanicus and go live on the Forge World of Omnicor. This fanatisicm towards the Cult Mechanicus is widespread within the Brittorian society and every citizens, wether nobles or peasants, are truly devout to the Omnissiah and will honour the Machine Spirit of every piece of technology they have many times a day. The Holy Grail According to a Brittorian legend, the Holy Grail is a powerful relic which contains old technologies that could give the Imperium the power it need to destroy all its ennemies. The Knight of the Kamlott all swear to search this relic throughout the Galaxy, whatever the cost. For now, none of them has any clue to where this ancient artifact is hidden, or even if it truly exist, but they will never stop their Holy Quest to find it, harvesting powerful technologies and purging the ennemies of the Omnnissiah in the meantime. Heraldry The House uses the a variant of the Cog Mechanicum as its symbol, and also their mythic Holy Grail sometimes. Their main colour is obviously red, holy colour of the Machine-God, but they also like to use black and gold on their armours. Relations Allies The main ally of Kamlott is the Mechanicus of Omnicor, their planets being bound together by the ancient Omni-Brittoran Alliance. The treaty states that the world of Brittoria (ruled by the House Kamlott) cede the ownership of the world of Omnicor (formerly Cornthir) to the Adeptus Mechanicus in exchange of military and politcal support. Both worlds also protect each other in case of invasion or revolt. Notable Knights Arthur Pendragon of Kamlott-Cornwall * Arthur is the actual High King of Brittoria and Princeps of the Hosue Kamlott. Son of the Former High King and Princeps, Uther Pendragon of Kamlott. He is a veteran of countless battles throughout the Milky Way and became famous for destroying a whole Necron Tomb World with his mighty armour, Excalibur. Launcelot of Loch-Kamlott * Launcelot was one of the most talented Knights of the Hosue, until he decided to become a Freeblade, judging the new Princeps too weak to handle the Holy Quest. Quotes By the House Kamlott Feel free to add your own About the House Kamlott Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperial Knight Houses Category:Imperial Knights Category:Imperium Category:TheRedWalloon